


Time Flies...

by ChillieBean



Series: Fixed Point in Time [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Prompt: Is there an epilogue where they (McCree and Hanzo) come back to room temperature water?





	Time Flies...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by liquidlyrium on Tumblr.
> 
> Epilogue to the McHanzo story

Jesse’s not really sure just how much time has passed.

Well. Enough time has passed that the previously boiling water in the kettle is now room temperature. Jesse looks at it, then at Hanzo, and bursts into laughter.

Apparently, they were gone for a long while. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, past the base and then some, walking along the cliff. Jesse hadn’t spent much time that far away, so he supposed Hanzo was leading him somewhere. Not that he cared, he’d go to the ends of the Earth with Hanzo.

The walk was spent in silence, and Jesse just enjoyed Hanzo’s company. There wasn’t much they already don’t know about each other, going from friends to something more. Sure, there may be large gaps in their pasts, Jesse’s still holding onto memories, triggers for nightmares that haven’t seen the light of day in years, and maybe one day he’ll be in a place where he can share them with Hanzo. But this walk was most definitely not the time.

They reached a clearing through the trees, right on the cliff’s edge with a spectacular view of the mountains. Not that they spent very long admiring it. Instead, they spent however long making out, the kisses were soft and sensual, each sweep, each breath and each tilt of the head was exploratory and discovery. Jesse learned that Hanzo is a great kisser, that he is somewhat cautious yet gentle, and he had to reign himself in on a couple of occasions when he was perhaps moving at a much faster pace than Hanzo, not that Hanzo seemed to mind or care.

If anything, it spurred him on. Eventually, Hanzo pulled away, just enough to look into Jesse’s eyes, and Jesse noted a little mischevious glint before he closed the distance again, kissing harder with a little more passion, his hands trailed down, pulling Jesse’s shirt from his jeans and finding bare skin. Nothing advanced from there, though, other than Jesse sliding his hands underneath Hanzo’s shirt to rest on his skin too. Jesse would be lying if he didn’t think about making a move there and then, but there  _is_ a time and a place, and in the middle of the afternoon when someone could appear out of nowhere was  _not_ that place.  

When they finally came up for air, they cuddled. Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s chest. They sat in silence, enjoyed each other’s company, no words needed to be said, and they stayed there as they watched the sun disappear behind the mountains, taking with it the light. Not enough to cast them into darkness, not yet, but enough that they got a move on and headed back to the base. They had tea to make, after all.

Jesse’s laughter finally dies down, and he sighs. “Didn’t think we were gone that long.”

“It has been almost two hours.”

“Shit. Really?”

“I was planning on being outside for half an hour at most.”

“Well, time flies when you’re having fun,” Jesse murmurs, turning to face Hanzo and sweeping his bangs behind his ear. “And it was a good use of two hours.”

Smiling, Hanzo’s hands settle on Jesse’s waist and he stands on his toes, and Jesse leans in, meeting Hanzo and kissing again. The second he feels the gentle sweep of Hanzo’s tongue, Jesse cups the back of his head, places a hand on the small of his back and pulls him in close.

Hanzo moans softly, and the kiss deepens again. It doesn’t last very long, much to Jesse’s dismay, Hanzo breaks it off and takes Jesse’s hand. “I do not know about you,” he says quietly, “but am not in the mood for tea anymore.”

Jesse nods, smiles when he sees that same mischevious glint from earlier in Hanzo’s eyes, following beside Hanzo when he leads the way. Nervousness and excitement course through Jesse, and when Hanzo leads him to his quarters, smirking as he opens the door and pulling him inside, he only has one thought on his mind.

_It’s about damn time._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
